


pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

by Hannahspeight



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Basically it's a really short thing about Luke being obsessed with outer space, Gen, Stargazer!Luke, i love astronomer!Luke too much, this may become a fic if people like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahspeight/pseuds/Hannahspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves the stars, but they've taken more away from him than he realises</p>
            </blockquote>





	pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but it's my new thing like stargazer!Luke is so important to me
> 
> Title from Owl City's Vanilla Twilight

Luke has spent his entire life in love with the night sky. He dotes upon the stars, dreams of the planets. His thoughts are full of galaxies and constellations, overflowing with thoughts of distant universes. 

He spends most of his time in his backyard with his eye pressed to a telescope, or with his head buried in books about space.  
To Luke, the night sky is everything. He can talk for hours about the rings of Saturn, the moons of Jupiter and the galaxies which make up the universe. 

He finds it endlessly fascinating, hauntingly empty and full of mysteries. 

He longs for the nights when the sky is clear enough for him to see Venus, for the days when he can clearly see the sun's spots.  
Space has given him everything he could ever want, but it's left him with a dull ache in his chest, an endless longing for something more. He lives for the stars, and they are everything he loves. But they've taken away something which will take more than a newly discovered nebula or a possibly inhabitable planet to bring back. 

When he looks at the stars, it's not just the bright splashes of light against dark that he sees. He knows the names of all the constellations, has long since memorised the orbits of all the planets. He knows how to calculate his weight on the moon, the length of a year on Venus, and the time it takes for light from Earth to reach the sun. 

Luke tells himself that he can't possibly be unhappy, full of knowledge and understanding about the universe. He tells himself this for so long that he begins to believe it. 

But looking at the bigger picture for so long has led Luke to forget about himself. 

Luke loves the stars. But they have pulled away small parts of him, bit by bit. By the time he realises what is happening, he's lost everything except for the one thing he can never truly have. 

Space is all Luke has left  
But he can never have any of it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought on here or on tumblr (calsfluffyhair) B)


End file.
